Dragon Girl: The mark of the moon
by Inesu-chan
Summary: Hicca fue secuestrada apenas siendo un bebe. Aster es un vikingo que quiere ser libre. Al juntarse estos dos ¿Qué pasará? Hiccup Fem!x Astrid Male! es en español pero tuve un problema con el idioma. ¡READ&REVWIES!
1. Prologo 1: El comienzo y Aster

**Y bueno aquí está un fic donde pensé que Hipo y Astrid intercambian géneros. Llamenme pervertida o lo que les ocurra, pero es mi idea y la quiero como esta.**

**¡DISFRUNTENLO!**

**POV´S NORMAL**

Esto es Berk, es una isla donde viven los vikingos más rudos y tercos de los siete mares. Su jefe Estoico el Vasto, ya casado con Vallhara, una hermosa mujer de cabello pelirrojo tirando marrón castaño y de ojos esmeraldas, estaban esperando un bebe. La pareja fue feliz hasta que un día llego la desgracia.

Hubo un ataque dragón y Vallhara estaba dando a luz a su primogénito o primogénita, esa situación no fue muy buena que digamos. Cuando Estoico termino de matar a los dragones de la zona sur fue a verificar si su esposa e hijo o hija estaban bien. Cuando estaba a unos metros de la casa de la curandera, vio a un nadder que tenía atado con una manta con algo adentro. Furioso, se dirigió al nadder para acabar con la bestia. Pero una bestia negra se cruzo en su camino. Estoico trato de liberarse del dragón pero la bestia tenía más fuerza que él. El nadder aprovecho y salió volando del lugar.

El monstruo negro se levantó y también voló del lugar junto el nadder. Estoico no perdió tiempo y fue a la cabaña. Y lo que vio ahí fue algo que lo marcaría de por vida. La curandera inconsciente en el piso y su adorada esposa agonizando.

- **Val**- Estoico se arrodilla junto a su amada esposa. Al darse cuenta que no estaba su hija se preocupo.

- **Vallhara, ¿Donde está la bebe?**-

- **Estoico... Se la... llevaron**- Ante esa respuesta se dio cuenta que lo que llevaba el nadder, era su hija.

- **Hicca...**-

- **¿Qué?**-

- **El nombre de nuestra hija... es Hicca**-

-** Lo siento, Val. No pude protegerla**-

- **Tranquilo... Escucha con atención. Si ves a una joven con una marca de una luna plateada con un dragón negro en el centro, es nuestra hija**- Ella no pudo más. Cerró los ojos y dio su último aliento.

- **Val por favor no me dejes ¡Val! ¡VAL!**-

- **Es demacrado tarde, ya no está con nosotros**- Dijo la curandera que se había recuperado recién.

Desde ese día, Estoico no fue el mismo. Cada vez que había un ataque dragón él no dejaba ningún dragón vivo, además los mataba de una manera sádica. El único que podía calmarlo era su amigo Bocón, el Herrero. Estoico aún está poniendo en duda a lo que dijo su difunta esposa sobre su hija ¿A qué se refería con un tatuaje? ¿Acaso se la puso la curandera? Y lo más importante, ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a su hija?

*******^16 años después^**********

Una chica de 16 años estaba encima en una roca descansando. Tenía cabello rojizo apagado, tez pálida que está salpicada por un pequeño conjunto de pecas en sus mejillas. También tenía ojos verdes profundos que podrían hipnotizar a cualquiera. Pero lo más llamativo que tenía era una marca de un cuarto de luna plateada con una furia nocturna negra adentro. Llevaba puesto una musculosa de una manga negra hasta el ombligo, una falda con escamas de furia nocturna ajustada por un cinturón marrón, dos espadas una cada lado de la cintura color sangre y un conjunto de flechas con arco.

De la nada aparece una nadder mortal bajo del cielo.

- _**Princesa, la reina la espera en el salón**_- Dijo el nadder.

- _**Ahora voy. ¿Dónde está Chimuelo?**_- Pregunto la chica.

-_**Debe de estar con la Reina ahora**_- respondió la dragona.

-_**Bien, iré para allá**_- afirmó.

**********en el salón***********

El salón era una cueva gigante donde había pequeños ríos de lava y dragones tedio todos los tipos por todas partes. En el centro se encontraba a la muerte roja, mejor conocida entre los dragones como su reina.

La chica había llegado al centro, y a unos metros de ella se hallaba su hermano/mejor amigo, Chimuelo. Chimuelo era una joven furia nocturna que era por lo menos tres o dos pies más alto que la joven.

- _**Hola Madre, ¿Qué necesitas?**_- Pregunta la chica.

-_**últimamente los vikingos han dañado y capturado a varios dragones. Necesito que tú y Alastor vallan. Mientras Alastor se encargara de liberar a nuestros compañeros.**_- Le dirigió una mirada a la chica, que puso una cara de yo-no-hice-nada- y TÚ, hija, los curarás ¿Entendido?- Aclaró.

-_**Sí, madre**_- Respondió la muchacha. Cuando la chica se iba yendo, la Reina le hizo una seña para que le dijese algo en privado A Chimuelo, también conocido como Alastor. Alastor se acercó cuidadosamente a la Reina.

- _**Alastor, necesito que me hagas un favor**_-

- **¿cuál es?**- Pregunto el dragón.

- _**Quiero que mantengas alejada a mi hija de la aldea y los humanos ¡ESPECIALMENTE DE LOS MASCULINOS!**__-_ Alastor no entendió lo último, ¿Cómo que alejara a los hombres?

-_**No entiendo, ¿Por qué nos tenemos que preocupar por los hombres?-**_

_**- No te das cuenta, si ella se enamora podrida rebelarse contra mí-**_

_**- ¿Pero cómo podría ella...-**_

_**- Alastor, tras los años de invasión a los vikingos, nos hemos dado cuenta que ellos tienen un poder muy potente, el amor-**_

_**- No entiendo, ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con ella?-**_

_**-El amor es un sentimiento que puede hacer lo que sea. Si se llega a enamorar podrida contarles sobre mi existencia y me mataría.**_

_**- Sigo sin entender-**_

_**- Si ella se enamora y su amado le pide información sobre el nido, se lo dara sin rechistar¿Lo captas?-**_

_**- Ahora sí. En resumen tengo que evitar que se enamore, eso es fácil, por como odia a los machos del clan.-**_

_**- Ten cuidado, no sabes lo que podría pasar. Ahora vete, y cuídala muy bien**__-_

_-__**Sí mi Reina**__-_ Y la furia nocturna se marchó.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&En la cueva&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

La chica había llegado un poco antes que Chimuelo. Así que se puso a empacar las cosas necesarias. Al llegar el dragón negro, la joven ya había terminado.

-_**Bien, si eso es todo nos vamos, Chimuelo-**_

_**- Si, ya no puedo esperar a dispárales a esos humanos, princesa**__- _Comentó la furia nocturna.

_- __**Ya te había dicho esto...**_- Hizo una pequeña pausa. Durante ese momento, unas alas que el doble de su cuerpo aparecieron, una cola, sus dientes se transformaron en colmillos y sus orejas pasaron a ser como las de una furia nocturna.-**Que me digas solo**** Hicca**-Continua algo enojada. Ya completada la transformación se hecho a volar.

-_** Lo sé, pero es divertido**_- Y el dragón desplegó sus alas junto con Hicca en el cielo azul.

**%%%%%%%En Berk%%%%%%%**

**POV´S ASTER**

Estaba en mi cama en mi cama cuando una bola de fuego arrasó con el techo. Salí de mi cama con mi hacha en la mano y me dirigí a la puerta de la entrada. Cuando la abrí me encontré con una pesadilla monstruosa en llamas. Cerré la puerta inmediatamente, luego de unos segundos salí afuera en donde era un campo de batalla.

_No me sorprende. Me llamó Aster Hofferson. Vivo aquí en Berk, hay buena pesca y una linda vista del atardecer. Solo hay un problema, las plagas. Mientras que otros lugares tienen ratas y mosquitos, nosotros tenemos dragones._

Mientras corría me fijo donde estaban mis compañeros. De la nada aparece un vikingo volador y me cae encima. **-"¡¿QUE RAYOS COMÍAN PARA ESTAR ASÍ SE PESADOS?!"-** Pensé. Luego de que el hombre me gritara y me saludara se fue de nuevo al campo de batalla seguramente para vengarse.

_Como ven, nosotros no nos vamos de aquí. Tenemos problemas de terquedad_. Me encontré con mis compañeros._Están: Patán, hijo del hermano de nuestro jefe Estoico. Se cree que es el mejor vikingo, si como no. Patapez: es un chico que fue bendecido con un gran tamaño, pero es muy miedoso. Es el que más sabe de dragones, parece una enciclopedia con patas más que un vikingo. Brutacio y Brutilda: Son los gemelos más problemáticos que puedan haber, les encanta destruir cualquier_cosa.

**- Hey, coranzoncito, creí que no venias a la fiesta**- Dijo una voz chillona detrás de mí.

- **"Agh, los dioses me odian"**- Volteé a verme cara a cara con Heather. _Es la hija adoptiva del jefe. Luego de la muerte de la hija o hijo de Estoico, él adopto a Heather como su hija. Aunque no se dio cuenta, por desgracia, de que no tiene las cualidades para ser jefa de la aldea. Ella tenía pelo negro largo hasta el omóplato suelto, ojos marrones y tenia piel bronceada.__ Lleva siempre vestidos cortos sin mangas, muñequeras marrones en ambas muñecas, una vincha roja, mallas negrasapretadas y botas vikingas clásicas. También llevaba mucho maquillaje,que para un vikingo no es atractivo, y coquetea con cualquiera. En resumen, es una __puta_.- ¿Qué quieres Heather?- Pregunte molesto.

- **Cariño, luego de todo esto necesito ayuda con una cosita en mi casa, ¿Podrías venir luego?**- Me preguntó con una voz con motivo de coqueteo. _Ven____a lo que me refiero. Siempre es tan puta__._

- **Amm, chicos, creo que deberíamos ir a ayudar a apagar el fuego-** Dijo Patapez.

- **Es cierto, tenemos que ayudar ¡Vamos!**-

_Como he dicho, al ser los adolescentes de la aldea, tenemos que ayudar a apagar el fuego... Con unos miserables cubos de agua. ¡ENCIMA HEATHER DICE QUE ELLA HACE TODO EL_TRABAJO!.

Fuimos a apagar el incendio como pudimos, y de la nada escuchamos un especie de grito. Todos sabíamos lo que significaba.

- **¡FURIA NOCTURNA! ¡AL SUELO!**- Todos nos fuimos a cubrir para protegernos de la explosión que venía. De repente una luz segadora le dio a una de nuestras torres de vigilancia.

_Como gritaron antes, la furia nocturna es el dragón que nadie vio y cazó. Nunca se deja ver, nunca come y..._ Otra explosión se escucho a lo lejos derribando una torre de vigilancia. _Nunca falla. Por eso, voy a ser el primer vikingo en matar uno._

Luego de la batalla, todos nos fuimos a ver cuáles son los daños, cuantas ovejas robaron, etc. _Ah, se me olvido algo Heather es mi prometida._

- **Amor, tienes que venir para ver sobre la boda-** Me dice con cara de cordero. _Verán mis padres y Estoico arreglaron un compromiso con su hija, si nacía niña. Pero desafortunadamente la mataron y Estoico adoptó a Heather. Es decir, que ella va ser mi esposa algún día, desafortunadamente. Así en resumen mi vida es una mierda. Algunas veces quisiera irme volando de aquí, pero como ven al menos que me crezcan alas no podre._

CONTINUARA

**¡REVIEWS!**


	2. Prologo 2: Hicca

**Muchas gracias por lo reviews y por la descripción**

**Ahora continuemos.**

* * *

**POV´S HICCA **

Habíamos llegado a la cueva en donde habia un montón de dragones heridos. Pobres, esos vikingos siempre son unos brutos bárbaros. Aterricé y me manifesté en mi forma humana para así entar a la cueva y empezar a atender a los heridos.

- _**Buenos días, pasen a que les cure las heridas**_- Dije. _Me llamo Hicca. Ya se gran nombre, pero hay peores.¿Quién me puso ese nombre? No se, mis padres me abandonaron aun siendo una recien nacida. Como vieron puedo convertirme en mitad dragón. Para ser más exactos una Furia Nocturna, soy la primera en ser una. Debería estar feliz, pero no lo soy. Primer desventaja, vivo asclavizada por la Reina a quien debo decirle madre. Me da ganas de vomitar. La segunda todos me ven como una ventaja para ellos ya que soy la única que puede pasar desarpecibida entre los humanos, luegos les explico. Voy a presentarles a algunos de mis amigos._ Miró alrededor y me tope con un gronkle(N/A: No se como se escribe:C ). _Ella es _Gorgontua_. _Fue_ una de mis _mejores amigas_ y una de mis _tutoras_ en mi _tortuosa infancia_. Ella me miro y me _devolví_ el _gesto_. _Seguí mi camino hasta encontarme con una chica mitad Nadder. tenia alas en la espalda de tamaño mediano, picos que le hacian una corona, algunas escamas amarillas y azules, pelo rubio corto hasta los hombros y una cola con puas. _Ella es Stormfly. Es mi mejor amiga en todo Midgard. Siempre me dió su apoyo aun cuando ella estaba peor. Es la más leal de las guerreras y la más fuerte en el comando de lucha._

_-_** _¡HEY!¡TE DESAFIÓ A UN DUELO POR DAVE, PERRA!_**- La que grito fue una chica mitad gronkle. Era bastante gorda, sin ofender. Tenia pequeñas montículosn por todo el torso, por atrás salía un bulto con más montículos y unas pequeñas alas sobresalían por la espalda.

- **"Esto no terminará bien.."-** Pensé. Stormfly le hizo un seña de que diera el primer asalto._Creanme que cuando digo que es una de las mejores luchadoras... _Ella vino con todo lo que tenia, que no era mucho comparado con Stormfly. Facilmente, la mitad Nadder saltó por encima del monticulo volador, agarro sus alas y la mando a volar.

- _**¡Y NO VUELVAS!**_- Le gritó. _No lo digo de broma. Los unicos que lograron vencerla fueron mi maestro, Alastor y yo__._ Se dió media vuelta y se abalanzó encima mío.

-_** ¡Hicca! Me alegro de que estes aquí.-**_ Me dió un gran abrazo con sus enormes alas luego de mandar a volar, literalmente, a la fan de Dave ._**- Te extrañe un montón- **_Afirmó.

_**- Yo tambien te extrañe, ¿Y cómo van las cosas con Dave?-** _Pregunte

**_-Bien por ahora ¡ES TAN ARDIENTE Y SEXY!-_ **Dijo. Seguimos charlando mientras yo curaba a los heridos. Cuando de la nada alguien me tapo los ojos.

- **_¿Quien soy?_**- Preguntó una voz grave con tono juguetón.

-_**Dave-**_ Dije sin dudar. Él era musculoso con piel bronceada como Stromfly. Tiene alas grandes que salen por su espalda que ahora estan plegadas, tiene tatuajes por todo el torso y los brazos, una cola y afiladas garras y dientes_. El es Dave, es mitad pesadilla monstruasa. Él es el novio de Stormfly. También es un gurrero, y, como vieron antes es el segundo más deseado por las chicas y, según yo, algunos chicos que parecen más chicas._

- **_¡Mierda! ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?_**- Dijo molestó. Era muy facil saberlo.

-_** Facil, tienes la voz grave y eres el unico que conosco que tiene la "marca" en su mano derecha**_- Dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, cosa que es cierto.

- Hey,a mi no me saludas- Dijeron dos voces al unisono. Me dí vuelta y vi una chica un chico MUY parecidos. La chica tenia pelo largo hasta la cintura rojo fuego y ojos verdes con pupila rasgada. Tenia la espalda llena de manchas y de ahi salian dos alas, no tenia una constitucion voluptuosa. El otro no era muy diferente teniendo encuenta que tenia el pelo hasta los hombros y tenia mas musculo._Ellos son Barf y Belch. Son los más problematicos del nido ¡EXPLOTAN TODO LO QUE ENCUENTRAN! Tambien son nuestros mejores artilleros. Soy amiga y niñera de estos dos._

_**- Hola ¿Qué hacen?-** _Preguntó Barf.

-**_ Nada nuevo. Forjando, curando, hablando, conociendo y odiando a los hombres, y evitando a ese idiota-_ **Dije con desgano.

- _**Ni aunque fuera tan malo**_- Dijo Belch. Lo miré a la cara con una expreción de_ enserio- **Bueno, calmate- **_Dijo poniendo las manos en alto.**_- Pero, ¿Por qué lo odias tanto?-_**

**_CRACK_ **Se escucho por la cueva. Habia roto una espada que estaba haciendo por puro entretenimiento, que ahora estaba chueca por el golpe de mi ira.

-**_ ¿Por qué? Es simple, Belch_**- Tiro un cuchillo cerca de él-**_ Lo odio porque se cree que porque sea la primera en ser una draki de fuira nocturna y que pueda hacer "eso" y que el sea el hijo del lider del escuadron de ataque, le dá derecho a decir que soy suya y que tengo que esperarlo en la cama desnuda para que sea usada como "medio de reproduccion", y ser presumida por él como un trofeo de caza._**- Veia como mis amigos se abrasaban entre sí, a excepción de Stormfly y Dave.

- _**Ademas solo me quiere como compañera por que puedo hacer eso**_.- dije volviendo a mi trabajo.

- _**Bueno fue bastante sorprendente cuando despues de manifestarte hicieras eso-**_Dijo Stormfly. _Y lo cambiaria por cualquier cosa.  
_

- **_Sinceramente fue un ataque al corazon- Dijo Dave- Nadie esperaba que fueras una furia nocturna y que pudieras transformarte... en humana_**- Ví en todos mis amigos un brillo de tristeza y dolor. _Verán, en mi raza nosotros nacemos humanos pero a lo años de edad nos transformamos en esto sin poder ser de nuevo humanos. Gracias a esta dificultad algunos pueblos saben de nuestra existencia. A Stormfly la descubrieron luego de que se transformará, su padre trató de matarla y ella, por defensa propia, lo quemó. Su madre la echó del pueblo. La encontrarón a punto de ser asesinada por humanos._

_Dave, no fue un caso diferente, el mató a sus padres. Cuando se transformó en medio de una pesadilla su padres lo descubrieron, y trataron de matarlo sin dudarlo. Pero él fue más rápido. Al ver lo que hizo huyo, 3 meses despues Stormfly lo encontró muerto de hambre._

_Barf y Belch los encontramos cerca de la tumba de su madre, murió protegiendolos aún despues de transformarse. Hasta hoy la alabamos como el unico humano que no mató a ningun dragon._

_Yo, en cambio, no maté a nadie. Como dije antes, me abandonaron de pequeña. Ademas, solo me acerque una vez a una aldea humana, y no me fue bien._

_Este poder es una maldicion pero tambien es una bendicion. Nos dio la capcidad de disfrutar una libertad que nadie a excepcion de los dragones y nosotros pueden disfrutar..por lo menos ellos. Yo no puedo porque soy " unica"._

- _**hey. Porqué no vamos dentro de una hora para volar**_- dije. Todos sonrieron y asintieron. Se fueron dejandome trabajando

Senti una presencia, una desagradable presencia. Tiré una daga del lugar donde provenía.

...

nada. Y de repente alguien me agarro de los hombros Y me dió vuelta, tratando de plantarme un beso. Porsupuesto, antes que lo consiguiera le di u a patada en sus "joyas".

- _**¡AAHHH! ¡ESO DOLIÓ!**_- Dijo. Se agachó y

- _**Esa era la idea**_- Respondí con coz monotoma( N/T: ¡DALE CON TODO A ESE HIJO DE #£$£#£%'j!).

_Vieron que antes mencionamos a un tipo ODIOSO. Bueno es él, el hijo del jefe de las emboscadas. Se llama Jack y se cree el supremo, pero solo es un bueno paranada. Desde que era pequeña supe que ese tipo era un patetico deagraciado. Cuando me transforme por primera vez se enteraron de mi habilidad y que la Reina me adoptara, los padres de todos los chicos pedian permiso a la Reina para tomar mi mano. Y aun sigue siendo así. Es irritable._

Sali de la cueva para encontrarme con mis amigos. Me esperaban donde siempre y como siempre. Dave y Stormfly besandose, y Barf y Belch peleando. Luego de que yo captara su atencion, osea amenazar a Barf y Belch para que pararan, y tirarles agua para antes de que se saquen la ropa, fuimos a volar.

Estar en el aire se siente increible. Es como si no tuvieras ninguna responsabilidad. Pero como toda fantasia empieza tambien termina. La mia no termino bien, aparecio otra vez Jack para joderme. Como siempre, le lanse una bola de plasma ardiente.

- _**¿Quieres alguna vez en paz?**_- dije molesta.

- _**Sabes que no puedes escapar para siempre. Tendras que unirte a alguien, y si no soy yo sera el que elija la reina**_.- Exclamó. _Odio esto pero tiene razón. Para que nuestra especie sea fuerte tenes que procrear, los y las drakis fuertes y aptos tienen que aparearse para tener hijos fuertes. Ya se un asco. Por suerte si te enamoras de un buen partido no sufres pero si no lo estas sufres mas de lo que crees. Por ser unica y princesa todos lo " buenos" partidos vienen hacia mi. Yo no estoy interesada, obviamente, pero si no consigo pareja es posible que tengan que elegir por mi o peor. Tener una urjia. Yo no se quien invento esa regla pero es un inutil desadaptado bestia machista e hijo de puta._

_Yo solo quiero ser libre e explorar el mundo sin necesidad de esconderme y sin responsabilidades. Pero, como ven eso es imposible como que los humanos nos aceptaran y que esta estupida guerra acabase._

- Bien me voy hasta mañana- me despedí de todos y me fui. Aterrice cerca de un lago que habia encontrado años atras. Tuve ganas de mojarme. Me saque mis hombreras y mi bolsa. Sentia como mis musculos se relajaban. No tuve que preucoparme por si habia humanos, asi que no me convertí en humana y segui en mi forma draki. Pero como tengo tan mala suerte tuvo que encontrarme con él.

* * *

**POR FIN TERMINE EL SEGUNDO! PERDON POR LA TARDANZA PERO EL COLEGIO ME MANTUVO OCUPADA**

**REVIEWS PLEASE**


End file.
